


Thankful

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [4]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giving thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fourth day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because, well, she knows why. :)

"You know, every year for Thanksgiving, my dad calls me and puts me on speakerphone with the whole family there."

"Yeah?" Alex rolled to his side, propped up on elbow so he could see Larry better.

Larry had his eyes closed, but he was smiling. "Yeah. It's like a tradition now, since I can't be there for dinner and everything. He says it's his way of bringing everyone together."

"That's really cool."

"You're only saying that because you haven't heard the really fun part about it."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"While he's got me on speakerphone, he goes around the room and makes each person say one thing that they're grateful for that year. Even the kids. So some of the answers can get pretty silly, but there are a lot of serious ones, too. Y'know, the usual stuff like health, happiness, family, all that."

"Seriously?" Alex smiled, amazed at how Larry's father managed to make Thanksgiving special for Larry when he couldn't be there with his family. "That's pretty damn sweet. I take it you have to man up, too?"

"Oh yeah," Larry laughed.

"Well? What were you thankful for this year?"

"Me?" Larry cracked open one eye and peeked at Alex. "Randy."

"Randy?" Alex stared at him. Randy was _not_ the answer he'd been expecting. "Why Randy? I mean, I know you guys are tight and all, but..."

"My dad asked the same thing," Larry said, softly, rolling to face Alex, gaze serious as he hooked a hand around the back of Alex's neck and leaned in until their foreheads were just touching. Then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"What'd you say?" Alex asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I said I'm thankful for Randy because he introduced me to you."

"Oh," was all Alex could think to say, a warm flush of happiness sweeping over him as Larry's lips touched his.


End file.
